


mary

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Post-Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill: Homecoming - Freeform, a rewrite basically, laura is 16 ish, you can’t tell me it’s a coincidence alex and mary have the same surname ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a young lady named laura sought out the last living family member of the only mother she’d known; alex. they miss her together.(shoutout to my friend who got me into the late silent hill games and whose ideas inspired this fic)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	mary

“Did you love her?” Laura was smiling, but the look in her eyes sent chills up Alex’s spine. She’d been quizzing him since they met. He didn’t know why he felt so surprised. 

“Who, Mary?” Most of Alex’s memories of his aunt were vague. It had been a long time since she and her husband disappeared, since his father forbade Alex from ever saying her name again. Josh had been too young to remember her at all. A lump weighed down his throat at the blur in his memory that replaced her face. “Yeah. I loved her.”

“Me too.” Laura’s voice was soft. She turned away, the toes of her shoes kicking at the pebbles and dirt that littered the sidewalk. Alex wondered briefly what had happened to her the first time she was here. In Silent Hill. 

“I remember—” Alex started, clearing his throat to hide the depth of his emotion. He hadn’t even realized he’d missed Mary this much. “One time, when I was a kid, Mary visited us. She didn’t do that often, you know? If ever. I was so excited. She played in the yard with me all afternoon and brushed off my dad when he tried to get me to come inside. Even my mom didn’t—”

He caught Laura furrowing her brows from the corner of his eye. She was just a kid; this wasn’t her deal. Alex sighed and started again. 

“Mary pulled me up into her lap, and she told me, Alex, no matter what happens, I’ll always love you, okay? If you ever need me, I’m only a phone call away.”

A shadow of a smile crossed Laura’s lips, her glassy eyes staring far away into the fog. Recalling a memory, Alex figured. A memory of someone. He knew how that felt, the ghost of Mary’s forgotten face ringing laughter somewhere in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> look i will die on the “alex and mary are related” hill


End file.
